


Threesome - Darcy/Thor/Loki

by TheOtherAdler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherAdler/pseuds/TheOtherAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Midgard setting) Thor and Darcy have both had a bit to drink, and end up in bed together. The noise awakens Loki, who's invited to join in--and (surprisingly) accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome - Darcy/Thor/Loki

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble request but quickly got away from me.  
> Explicit language, F/M/M, pure porn, no real plot, just my usual smutty fun.

It certainly wasn't as if she hadn't thought about it before--usually when she was alone with her detachable shower head set to 'pulse'--but she'd never expected that it might actually happen... until it did.

Sure, she'd had a bit to drink, but so had Thor, neither of them enough to affect their judgment she was pretty sure. She felt steady enough at least, and other than smiling more than usual he didn't seem any different either.

It was a nice smile. She  _liked_  that smile. Especially when it was flashed between quick, playful kisses that rapidly deepened and intensified while the two of them backed gradually into the bedroom.  
  
She slid her hands under his t-shirt, soft fingertips tracing the firm, chiseled muscles of his chest. She wanted to feel those hard lines pressed against the smooth curves of her body; wanted to mold herself against him until they moved together in unison. Whether he could read the desire on her face or was just giving in to his own impulse she couldn't tell, but with a boyish, irresistible grin and a quick movement, he pulled off the shirt and let her explore--but only for a few minutes before reversing their roles, the steely heat of his frame deliciously close to her as his strong arms slipped around her body, catching the hem of her thin dress and pulling it up and off.  
  
Darcy gave a light, startled laugh and rested one hand on his shoulder, kicking off her heels and stepping out of her panties, eyes on his as a flirtatious smile tugged at her lips.  
  
Looking her up and down approvingly, Thor rested his large, slightly roughened hands on Darcy's generous hips, thumbs tracing small, gentle circles above each smooth crest. "I had always wondered..." he admitted with a wink. She scoffed, but still flushed pink at the flattery.

"Thanks... but looking's not half as much fun as feeling..."  
  
With a grin, she folded her fingers around his, guiding both hands up to squeeze her breasts. Even through the padded satin of her bra, the firm pressure of his fingers massaging the soft skin left her moaning against his mouth as they kissed again.  
  
Part of her wanted him to guide things, to take control and use some of that strength to pin her and let her playfully struggle before demanding his way... Not that she wasn't  _completely_  willing to give it, but it was the game that was half the fun... She wasn't ready, though, to give up that little part of herself, and she really couldn't picture him doing any such thing, except in a few of her weirder fantasies, maybe.  
  
Breaking off the kiss with a faint giggle, she nudged him toward the bed until he sat, giving her a look of intrigued surprise.  
  
Straddling him with a graceful, practiced movement, Darcy deftly unclasped her bra, head tipping back with a sigh of pleasure as her full, heavy breasts were freed, loose brown curls tickling the center of her back. Shaking her head happily, she wound both arms around the thunder god's neck, marveling at the broadness of his shoulders and the softness of his golden hair under her fingertips.

Rolling her hips in tantalizing circles, she pecked light kisses across his lips and jaw, brushing a feathery path down to his neck where she paired quick, light nips with grinding hip-thrusts, groaning at the roughness of the denim across her sensitized skin and the hardness of him through the heavy fabric.  
  
He let her continue for much longer than she would have expected, broad hands cupping the rounded muscles of her ass encouragingly as she ground against him. Finally, though, his fingers slid to her waist, lifting her as he laughed breathlessly.   
  
"You have teased me  _more_  than enough," he murmured, guiding her gently back onto the bed and, with her eager help, sliding off his jeans and briefs.   
  
Daringly, she let her hand continue to roam, grasping his cock with a delicate, cautious touch that grew bolder as he moaned, eyes fluttering shut. For herself, she was enraptured for other reasons. "I kind of understand why you guys were worshiped as gods, now..." she breathed against his ear in pleasant wonder.   
  
There was no further time wasted. He bit his lower lip as his own exploring fingers discovered how wet she was--suddenly it was his turn for gratified surprise--and then there was only the careful positioning, the cautious first nudge, something that bordered on pain, and the sweet, gliding pressure of him inside her. His hands stroked the tender sides of her breasts, thumbing the nipples in maddening circles as she raised to lick and suck at his in return.  
  
Gradually, they fell into a steady pace, her hands gripping his upper arms and heels digging into the mattress as she lifted to meet his strokes, alternating between gasps and whimpers as the heat built, the slick muscles of her cunt clenching tighter around him on every thrust.  
  
Somewhere between gasped four-letter words and ragged whispers of encouragement, she felt herself slip over the edge, nails raking his back as she held tightly to him, moaning herself into silence. As the pleasure finally ebbed, she looked giddily over his shoulder to see Loki standing in the doorway--his expression smugly entertained.  
  
"You woke me," he said crisply. Darcy could only blink at him with dazzled confusion. Thor didn't seem surprised or particularly troubled by this, only smiled sheepishly at the thin figure in front of them.   
  
"Heat of the moment, brother--we forgot to lock the door."  
  
She dimly realized that with Thor no longer atop her, she was completely bare, and Loki's eyes flicked over her quickly as she belatedly tried to hide behind a pillow.  
  
"Miss Lewis," he drawled in amusement.  
  
Blushing, but not looking away from him, she gave in to a sudden impulse and whispered a question into Thor's ear. She actually expected him to refuse, but instead he turned back to Loki and translated her request: "She wants to know if you'd like to join us," he smirked. Darcy gnawed the corner of her lip and glanced away nervously, embarrassed at herself.  
  
"Since it seems I'm to have no sleep tonight for all this noise?" the trickster smiled, "Why not?"  
  
The look that passed between them suggested that this wasn't the first time they'd done this, though it was definitely a first for her.  
  
As if he'd felt her tension, Thor pulled her back against him and swept her hair to one side, murmuring words of comfort as he slowly guided her back, his hands stroking and teasing her damp folds and the hard little bud above them while his hardness slid snugly into place again, sending a breath-taking jolt of pleasure through her.  
  
Undressed and clearly at ease about it, Loki joined them on the bed--sitting in front of her with an impish air before pulling nearer, insinuating himself against her so smoothly that she couldn't quite figure out how it had happened. He was as fluid as quicksilver, and then suddenly not--his hand firm on the back of her head and mouth lustily plundering hers.  
  
Darcy rocked in place, abdomen tightening as her core clenched unexpectedly, only relaxing slowly as he let go to cup and tease her breasts instead.   
  
Where Thor was all muscle and power, his brother was pure, wiry grace, and the contrast fascinated her. Reaching out slowly, she caressed his thighs, her fingertips glancing over stomach and ribs before her arms finally circled him, drawing him closer to nuzzle against his neck with a lost, desperate sound. Massaging his back and the dimpled muscles of his backside, she was absolutely drowning in sensation. Every touch, taste, scent, and sight combined to flood her, leaving no room for thought.  
  
Bucking back eagerly onto Thor's cock, guided by his hands on her waist and shoulder, she explored Loki's body with hands and lips as though mesmerized, glancing at him periodically to seek approval. She was as transfixed by his green eyes as she had been by his brother's deep blue ones, but more than that, she felt an exciting uncertainty with him that made her inclined toward caution.  
  
Gingerly, she reached down to tease her fingers through the nest of dark curls between his legs, her warm hand finding and squeezing his length firmly, stroking until she saw the first signs of pleasure cross his face.   
  
A shudder of longing shook her and Darcy leant down, running her tongue along his shaft to follow her hand--full lips finally enveloping his hardness with a muffled groan of desire. She moved lower, fingers circling the base as her head bobbed and turned, tongue guiding the velvet-skinned steel of him deeper until the tip nudged her throat. She heard his purring sigh of appreciation, but wasn't nearly done yet; eager fingers sought his balls and massaged them gently as she rocked between the two of them, pushed and pulled and guided by strong hands on her hips and long fingers twisting in her deep brown curls.

Thor's thrusts nearly hurt now, but she bucked back against them still, hovering on the edge and feeling the tension of both men build along with hers.  
  
The release when it came was blinding; she moaned raggedly around Loki's cock and drove back harder onto Thor's, feeling the flood of her own wetness just seconds before his drenched her inner walls, a deep groan of completion rumbling from him, so low that it was nearly a growl.  
Loki's gasping moans followed, his hands tightening harshly in her hair as a tell-tale throb pulsed against her tongue--then there was only the hot, salty taste of him, the stray shudders of pleasure between them all, and a deep, happy exhaustion.


End file.
